


Для меня это самая большая радость и честь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domesticity, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Undercover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон разгадывает Холмса, а затем Холмс разгадывает Уотсона.





	Для меня это самая большая радость и честь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Greatest Joy and Privilege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749711) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



− Добрый день, − сказал я в один из душных и жарких дней в июле. − Меня зовут Джефферсон Хоуп, и я ищу мистера Сигерсона. Мне сказали, что я могу найти его здесь.

− Конечно, сэр, − ответил управляющий отелем. У него был приятный итальянский акцент. − Мистер Сигерсон завтракает на веранде. Вы планируете вечером остановиться в нашем отеле? Если да, то не хотите вы ли взглянуть на свою комнату, прежде чем присоединиться к вашему другу?

− О, мне не нужна комната прямо сейчас, − отказался я. − Только отнесите мои чемоданы, а я присоединюсь к ним позже.

− Хорошо, сэр. − Управляющий гостиницей вызвал звонком носильщика, и тот унёс мои чемоданы. Проводив взглядом багаж, я отправился на веранду в поисках Сигерсона.

Несмотря на полуденную жару, или, возможно, именно из-за неё, там было почти безлюдно. На противоположной стороне веранды, там, где тени деревьев были гуще, а дыхание морского бриза свежее, за столом сидели мужчина и мальчик. Их тарелки были отодвинуты в сторону, чтобы освободить место доске для игры в нарды. Они были так увлечены своим занятием, что не заметили меня, пока я не подошёл поближе и не заговорил:

− Мистер Сигерсон?

Мужчина посмотрел на меня внимательными серыми глазами, и его красиво очерченные, чувственные губы изогнулись в улыбке, которую можно было назвать понимающей. 

− Да? − ответил он сдержанно и негромким голосом, в котором, тем не менее, сквозил своевольный дух. − Сигерсон − это я. 

− Простите, что отвлекаю вас, сэр, моё имя − Джефферсон Хоуп. Я − английский писатель, и я следил за сообщениями о ваших приключениях. Я надеюсь поведать публике некоторые ваши истории в книге, которую пишу. С вашего разрешения, конечно. Если это не причинит вам хлопот, вы не могли бы дать мне короткое интервью?

Сигерсон слушал меня, гладя свою короткую эспаньолку. Потом, к моему удивлению, он залился весёлым, звонким мальчишеским смехом и ответил: 

− Ну, хорошо, хорошо! С удовольствием, мистер Хоуп, с удовольствием! Хотя я думаю, возможно, нам было удобнее в моей гостиной. Не будете ли вы так любезны присоединиться ко мне там?

− Конечно, если вы этого хотите, − машинально ответил я, всё ещё несколько озадаченный.

− Отлично! − Сигерсон поднялся, а затем замер и обратился к погрустневшему мальчику: − Ты был на шаг впереди, не так ли, Пауло? − Он вручил мальчику серебряную монету. − Если ты не против, я хотел бы матч-реванш завтра. А ещё попроси горничную принести в мой номер кофе и печенье. И, возможно, сыр и немного фруктов. − Здесь он посмотрел на меня и сказал: − Мне не нравится, как они готовят чай. Вы его пробовали? Весьма неудачный. Ну, пойдёмте, доктор!

− Я не говорил вам, что был доктором, − заметил я, когда мы поднимались по лестнице.

− О, разве нет? − удивился Сигерсон, открывая дверь. − Что ж, каждый из нас в чём-то доктор, так или иначе. − Он пригласил меня в номер. − Чувствуйте себя как дома, доктор Хоуп. Не хотите ли расположиться в плетёном кресле? Очень хорошо. Я могу предложить вам сигару? Насколько я знаю, именно эти Toscanos очень популярны среди писателей.

Пока Сигерсон зажигал для меня сигару, появилась горничная с кофейным сервизом и блюдом, на котором лежали фрукты, сыр и печенье. Когда она вышла и закрыла за собой дверь, Сигерсон сел, потирая от удовольствия руки.

− Теперь у нас есть напитки и закуски, и мы можем начать наше интервью.

− Прекрасно, − ответил я, доставая записную книжку и карандаш из кармана.

Облокотившись на колени, мой компаньон наклонился вперёд. Он мне улыбнулся, и я тоже наклонился.

− Ну, Уотсон, − прошептал он. − Отлично. Превосходно. Проявленная находчивость делает вам честь. Мне следовало знать вас лучше.

− Ну, конечно! − воскликнул я, сбрасывая своё притворство. − Вам следовало знать меня лучше, Холмс! − Вскочив со стула, я от волнения начал метаться по комнате. − Это не достойно вас! Жестокая и ничтожная уловка, в которую я никогда бы не поверил! Что это означает? «Боль моих друзей»! − Я прикоснулся к своей груди, где, как я думал, до этого момента хранил последние земные слова своего друга. − Боль ваших друзей, действительно! Вы можете сказать мне, как вышло, что я написал ваш некролог, а сейчас, десять месяцев спустя, нахожу вас здесь? Здесь, в Италии, скрывающимся за этой смешной эспаньолкой и играющим в нарды со слугой. А ведь это ужасно, Холмс! Это на самом деле ужасно!

С этими словами я повернулся к другу − и моя злость поутихла. Он опустил голову, а его губы были скорбно сжаты. Он выглядел так, будто сам испытывает ту боль, о которой я ему говорил. 

Заметив, что я смотрел на него, Холмс встал и, подойдя ко мне, нерешительно протянул руки. 

− Мой дорогой друг, − сказал он голосом, хриплым от эмоций. − Я должен вам тысячу извинений. Я понятия не имел, что на вас это так подействует.

Повисло тягостное молчание. 

Когда я снова заговорил, мой голос тоже изменился: 

− Подействует? Как это могло на меня не подействовать, Холмс? − Мой утраченный и вновь найденный друг смотрел на меня так, словно с трудом справлялся с волнением и не знал, что ответить. − Я разочаровал вас в прошлом? Вы боялись, что я вас предам?

− Нет! − возразил Холмс; он, наконец, справился с собой и заговорил отчётливо и решительно. − Вы никогда меня не разочаровывали, Уотсон. Никогда меня не подводили. В каких бы отчаянных обстоятельствах я не полагался на вас, какие бы трудности ни взваливал на ваши плечи, вы никогда не терпели неудачу. Это не ваша храбрость и не ваша стойкость заставили меня взять паузу.

− Пожалуйста, продолжайте, − попросил я, имитируя манеру Холмса. − Какое же из моих достоинств заставило вас, как вы выразились, взять паузу?

Холмс подошёл ко мне, нервно потирая свои длинные тонкие руки: 

− Вы не присядете? Вы ведь устали в поездке. У вас шок. Вам не совсем хорошо. − Он указал на стул, с которого я недавно вскочил, и тихо добавил: − Мы продолжим наш разговор, только вы не должны так волноваться.

Я снова вспыхнул: 

− Чёрт побери, Холмс! Я не какая-то нервическая девица, которая ждёт, когда её начнут уговаривать и успокаивать! Я настаиваю, чтобы вы объяснились. Как вы выбрались из той ужасной пропасти? Скала была пуста, только ваши и его следы, когда вы двигались к краю, но ни одного следа обратно. Там явно шла борьба. И там осталась ваша записка под альпенштоком. Вы разбились в водопаде. − Я сделал паузу. − Вы умерли. И я... я почти научился в это верить.

− И всё же мы здесь, − тихо произнёс Холмс, с волнением и даже ноткой гордости, которую я, зная его слишком хорошо, не мог не расслышать. − Нет, важнее то, что вы здесь. Сошли в ад с вашей лирой, чтобы переплыть Стикс и вывести меня оттуда.

− Я здесь не для того, чтобы вас спасти. Я здесь, чтобы узнать подробности об убийстве моего... − Я снова сделал паузу. − Вы не были убиты. Тогда почему я здесь, Холмс? И как вы здесь оказались?

Холмс, несмотря не его внешнюю холодность и своенравие, всегда был человеком огромной доброты, но я никогда не видел в его взгляде столько нежности, почти болезненной, когда он посмотрел на меня.

− Когда я избежал гибели вместе с Мориарти, то ясно понял, что моя обязанность − избавить мир от его преступного воздействия, насколько это позволят мои скромные способности. Некоторые его агенты всё ещё на свободе. Я должен сделать всё, что могу, чтобы отдать их под суд, но я не мог просить вас принять в этом участие.

− Но почему нет?

− Потому что вы согласились бы. Независимо от того, что я попросил бы, вы согласились бы. Поскольку вы всегда так делаете. А я не мог оторвать вас от вашей жизни.

− Ах, да, − резко сказал я. − Вы не могли оторвать меня от миссис Уотсон.

Холмс нахмурился. 

− И от вашей практики, от ваших друзей. От вашего домашнего очага. От вашей собаки. Покинуть всё это для того, чтобы находиться в опасности и неопределённости? Как я мог предложить вам это? Вы присоединились бы ко мне не задумываясь.

Я нетерпеливо прервал его: 

− Я могу присоединиться к вам сейчас, если вы позволите.

Мой друг удивлённо взглянул на меня и внезапно слегка покраснел, уточняя: 

− Вы хотите присоединиться ко мне сейчас?

Я кивнул. 

− Если вы позволите. Быть рядом с вами я всегда считал самой большой радостью и честью в моей жизни.

Холмс, казалось, задумался. Опустив голову и прижав одну руку к сердцу, словно успокаивая его ритм, он в течение нескольких минут молчал. 

− Что ж... Раз так, то очень хорошо, − сказал он, потянувшись, чтобы сжать мою руку своими. − Спасибо, мой дорогой друг. Вы простили меня?. − Я кивнул и посмотрел на наши руки. Холмс отпустил меня. − Может быть, вы присядете, чтобы отдохнуть? И тогда я расскажу вам о моих приключениях. 

− Похоже, вы ещё не закончили свой ланч, − сказал я, снова усаживаясь на стул. − А ещё я начинаю подозревать, что у вас есть какой-то план.

Холмс засмеялся и начал заполнять тарелку едой с подноса:

− Не хотите ли попробовать фиги, Уотсон? Они удивительно сладкие и освежающие.

***

− Объясните мне кое-что, Уотсон, − расслабленно произнёс Холмс, пыхтя сигарой после того, как я закончил есть, а он закончил свой рассказ. − Почему вы упомянули миссис Уотсон?

− О, − смутившись, я нахмурился. − Я упомянул её от обиды. 

Холмс вытянул худые ноги и выпустил кольцо дыма: 

− Вам она никогда не нравилась, бедняжка.

− Я никогда не мог понять, почему вы сочли необходимым обмануть моих читателей в этом отношении, Холмс. И это при том, что вы обычно упрекаете меня по поводу любых сентиментальных приукрашиваний в моих рассказах! 

− Достойная сожаления миссис Уотсон. − Холмс пожал плечами. − Мне казалось, что вы должны были иметь некоторое представление о том, почему я предложил вам её изобрести. 

− Я думаю, что вы, − ответил я, − нашли бы меньше тайн в мире, если бы не предполагали, что остальная часть человечества не столь хитра как вы сами.

− Туше, Уотсон, − воскликнул Холмс, снова прижимая руку к сердцу. − Очень метко!

Я улыбнулся и запыхтел собственной сигарой. 

− Ну правда, скажите мне, о чём я думаю. Я − весь внимание. Полагаю, что я ещё более умён в ваших историях, чем вы − в моих.

− Вы никогда не пытаетесь дедуцировать то, что я дедуцировал? − Услышав мой стон, Холмс рассмеялся. − Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Я предполагаю, что это − не то, во что играют с другом.

− Не то, Холмс, нет: я вовсе не это хотел сказать. 

Мой друг откинулся в кресле и потянулся. 

− Уотсон, вас не затруднит дёрнуть за шнурок звонка? Я думаю, что можно заказать немного вина. Прекрасный вечер, не правда ли? Мне на самом деле жаль, что у меня нет с собой скрипки. Поужинаем сегодня вечером вместе, поэтому не ужинайте без меня, если вы согласны, Уотсон. И, возможно, вы захотите присоединиться ко мне во время прогулки, чтобы полюбоваться местными красотами? Ах, отлично. Как же хорошо ощущать руку друга на своей руке.

***

Холмс действительно взял меня под руку во время нашей прогулки, и мы прогулялись по деревне. Мой друг, казалось, знал в деревне всё и всех, будто всегда здесь жил. Наклонив голову ко мне, Холмс рассказал мне краткие биографии встреченных нами людей, а потом привёл меня в густой сад из абрикосовых деревьев, расположенный на краю деревни.

Воздух был сладок от запаха созревающих фруктов, и под вечерней луной, листья, казалось, дрожали на ветру. Холмс был тронут идиллией; он тихо напевал себе под нос какой-то мелодичный мотив и вздыхал от немого удовлетворения.

− Вы находитесь в приподнятом настроении, Холмс, − заметил я, когда мой друг остановился для того, чтобы понюхать цветы абрикоса. − Не означает ли это, что мы сейчас работаем? Что мы расследуем? 

Холмс запрокинул голову и рассмеялся:

− Вы блистаете этим вечером, Уотсон! Вы определённо стали больше шутить.

− Возможно, я тоже нахожусь в приподнятом настроении.

− Возможно, возможно, − согласился Холмс. − Мы так часто соглашаемся.

− Довольно часто, − сказал я, изогнув бровь.

Мой друг лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

− Я полагаю, что многие назвали бы нас очень дружной парой, хотя, если вы настаиваете, то это просто потому, что вы знаете меня очень хорошо, а не потому, что мы думаем одинаково. Я не буду рисковать вам противоречить, − сказал я. 

− Новые уровни сдержанности, мой дорогой друг. Действительно, вы превосходите сами себя. − Холмс снова рассмеялся, и его смех был так весел и заразителен, что я не смог не присоединиться к нему. Когда наш смех затих, Холмс на какое-то время замолчал. Мы шли в уютной тишине несколько минут, наслаждаясь сладостью воздуха и прекрасным вечером.

− Обратите внимание, какая сегодня вечером большая Луна, − нарушил молчание Холмс и остановился, чтобы взглянуть на небо. − Она выглядит ближе. И сияет особенно ярко. Вы согласны?

Я тоже поднял голову. 

− Мне известно от достоверного источника, что вас не трогают такие вещи. Разве в ваших привычках трата интеллектуальных сил, которые могли бы быть посвящены вашей работе?

− Ах, Джон, − мой друг повернулся, обратив свой мечтательный взгляд на меня. − В этом мире существуют не только пробирки, монографии и пятна крови. Под надлежащим руководством можно научиться видеть и другое. − Сказав это, мой компаньон взял меня за руку.

Несмотря на то, что я был рад этому жесту, я связал его с потрясением от сегодняшней встречи. 

− Холмс... Шерлок?

Он мне улыбнулся. 

− Не надо бояться узнать то, что вы видите, Джон.

Меня охватили волнение и трепет. 

− Вы произнесли моё имя, − выдохнул я, когда смог обрести дар речи. − Почему вы называете меня по имени? 

В ответ друг сжал мою руку, а затем поднёс её к своим губам и прижал к сердцу. 

− Разве вы не понимаете, Джон? Разве вы ничего не чувствуете? − Его голос звучал так чувственно и проникновенно, что моё сердце забилось так, словно готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Я смотрел в его серые сияющие глаза, но не мог вымолвить ни слова. − Скажите мне, мой дорогой. Мой дорогой и любимый − вы всегда были дороги и любимы и останетесь таким для меня. Только скажите, Джон. Скажите мне, что вы чувствуете. − Он сжал мою руку крепче. − Вы любите меня?

Я попробовал ответить, но так и не смог ничего сказать. Вместо этого я, крепче сжав руку Холмса, притянул его к себе и с пламенной нежностью поцеловал в губы.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Цветущее абрикосовое дерево https://wallpapers.99px.ru/cms/mhost.php?tid=53&act=getimage&id=5656


End file.
